


Kintsugi

by HappyMole101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, And he swears like a sailor when he's upset, Awkward Harry Potter, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Everyone Needs A Hug, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good W. D. Gaster, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Harry Has A Temper, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry was thrown into the Veil of Death, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Character Death, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Papyrus Is Not Stupid, Past Character Death, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sans Being Sans, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, harry potter is smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMole101/pseuds/HappyMole101
Summary: Kintsugi: the ancient Japanese art of repairing broken pottery with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum and understanding that the object holds more value afterwards.ORI decided to pair Abused!Mod!Harry with the three main Undertale AUs and roll with the punches.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Harry Potter/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Harry Potter, Papyrus (Undertale)/Harry Potter/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Store Clerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893491) by [mccloudydayz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccloudydayz/pseuds/mccloudydayz). 
  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons and The Waitress](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/726045) by Teutonic. 



> Key:  
> Undertale by Toby Fox  
> • Sans  
> • Papyrus
> 
> Underswap by Popcorn Pr1nce  
> • Sans (Blueberry/Blue)  
> • Papyrus (Stretch)  
>    
> Underfell – Adopted by the community  
> • Sans (Red)  
> • Papyrus (Edge)
> 
> Story may have slow updates. You've been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, death and more death. It's everywhere.

Things really couldn't get any worse, could they?

Glowering at his ex-friends, Harry resumed his violent struggles, twisting his body in ways even a cat would marvel at as he tried in vain to escape. The Death Munchers, as Harry called them, laughed venomously, their voices mixing and echoing, pounding at Harry's head. 

"Fuck you all," Harry snarled, getting enough momentum to kick one of the two men holding him in the crotch. The Death Eater's grip tightened painfully, sure to leave a bruise if it hadn't already, and he dug his nails into Harry's scarred flesh.

"You'll regret that," the man hissed into Harry's ear, drawing his wand and shouting _'crucio'_ before anyone could stop him. Harry dropped to the floor, body convulsing with burning agony, his blood turned to magma. It felt like his own magic was attacking him, tearing him limb from limb repeatedly, snapping and healing bones within seconds only to do it all over again. Of course, there wasn't any physical proof of his agony; the Cruciatus Curse did not cause any actual injuries. The pain was all in Harry's head.

"Enough!" Voldemort shouted, his voice raising over Harry's tortured screams. The Dark Lord glared at the Death Eater casting the spell, his unwavering gaze enough to make anyone want to cry. "He must be sane as he goes through the Veil."

Clearly not happy with the order but unwilling to go against the Dark Lord himself, the Death Eater lowered his wand, the glowing red light dying. Harry slumped in relief, blinking away the tears clinging to his long eyelashes. He unclenched his hands, realising he had them fisted so tightly his nails had pierced the flesh of his palms, and pressed them to the cold floor. It didn't matter if they got infected; he was about to die anyway.

"Any last words, Potter?" Voldemort asked, standing over Harry's prone form with a high-and-mighty look on his nose-less, hairless face.

"Yeah, actually," Harry rasped. "Has anyone ever told you how fucking ugly you look, you piece of shit?"

Voldemort's shoe suddenly collided with Harry's face, breaking his nose. Blood gushed from his nostrils, dripping onto the floor and pooling around his face.

" _Levicorpus,"_ Voldemort hissed, wand pointed at Harry. Said boy went green when he was suddenly held in the air by his ankles, the blood rushing to his head and clogging in his nose. 

Harry could only watch with dread as the Dark Lord walked to the Veil of Death, feeling the dark, rippling magic caress his magical core. Briefly, he wondered if anyone else in the room could sense the near sentient presence of the Veil, but he pushed that thought away as soon as it came. He had always been sensitive to certain energies others couldn't feel.

"Well shit," Harry groaned just before his body was flung into the cold, unforgiving grasp of death.

* * *

"Harry! Oh, my Harry. What have they done to you?"

The darkness closed in on Harry, filling his nose, his mouth, his ears. It smelt sweet but tasted bitter, the flavour of despair lingering on his tongue. Panic filled him when he realised he couldn't move, his body frozen and at the mercy of the strangely familiar voice.

"We do not have long, lily-flower," a man said, rough, hard-worked hands caressing Harry's face even though there was nothing there.

"I know. I- I know," the woman said, her voice trembling as though she were crying. Was she crying? Harry couldn't see.

Another set of hands, softer than the last but still worn with work, gripped his arms, pulling him into a warm, inviting embrace. Frustration filled Harry as he tried to recall where he knew her voice. "It's alright, Harry. You'll be going somewhere you can be loved, soon. But before that..."

A burning feeling erupted in Harry's scar. Disgust filled the young wizard when a screeching, writhing piece of _something_ appeared, practically leaking with malevolent magic. As only thing Harry could see, the magic captured all of his attention.

The creature was turned over a few times, revealing each of its ugly angles. It convulsed, leaking with black goop that stood out immediately against its toxically dark red colour. Occasionally, it would jerk toward Harry, trying to burrow its way back into the boy's magic. 

Slowly, a tremendous force settled onto the creature, so heavy that even Harry found it hard to breathe. The screams raised in pitch, the creature bucking with more urgency now that it was being harmed. Then, as if a dam had shattered, the weight dropped, crushing the ugly thing and silencing its eerie wails.

A silence filled the void, Harry's laboured breathing the only sound. But then the man's voice sounded again, "we are out of time."

"No! I'm not ready yet!" The woman cried, tightening her embrace on Harry. The boy could feel his heart reach out to her in understanding; he knew what it was like to not be ready to say goodbye.

"He will be unable to cross over if he stays any longer," the man reasoned, carefully pulling Harry from the woman. Though she did not say anything, Harry could feel her pain in letting him go. 

Directing his voice to Harry, the man whispered, "we love you." And then they were gone, whispers in the void that is death, and Harry was falling.

And falling.

And falling.

* * *

Death watched its master travel through the planes of existence, unable to settle on any of them. It knew instinctually that Harry's soul would settle eventually, but that did not settle its worries. Death had never sent someone to another multiverse before; what if something went wrong? What if Harry didn't make it?

So, it watched and waited, ready to assist its young master should he be unable to find a new world. Minutes passed by, bleeding into agonisingly slow hours and yet Harry did not find a home. Concern grew in Death.

In theory, there was many reasons a soul might not be able to traverse the planes. It could be too weak; it could be clinging onto something in its previous life. Or, in reverse, something in its previous life might be clinging to it. The soul could just not know where to go, overwhelmed with all the opportunities laid before it. It could be waiting for something to stand out - or for something to not stand out. Or, the worst reason of all, it could be stuck in a permanent limbo, unable to gather the will to move on.

If it had a face, Death would be frowning. Why hadn't its young master chosen a universe to call his own? It was about to step in a _force_ Harry into a universe when a ripple reached its magic.

Harry had chosen.

Death watched as Harry's soul prodded the coding of the multiverse, searching for the weakest part of the multiverse's natural defences. Whilst Harry did that, Death looked through the multiverse.

It wasn't a bad choice. Though wizards and witches (called mages, there) had died out, monsters most certainly had not. In fact, the guardians of the multiverse - Creation, Destruction, Positivity and Negativity - were all monsters. Harry would be able to settle in easily, finding a home, family and mate for himself. Death approved of its master's choice.

With a _pop,_ Harry slipped into the multiverse, his soul zipping to the strongest, sturdiest of the universes; Undertale.

* * *

Until suddenly, Harry wasn't. There was ground beneath him and living creatures around him.

Unable to fight off the pending exhaustion, Harry fell asleep, a soft, content smile gracing his face. He was free.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you Harry was going to be seriously out of character :/
> 
> BTW, I completely changed this chapter after uploading it. Sorry if you read the original chapter.


End file.
